


The Life and Times of Steve Rogers

by Wild_Card_Writing



Series: Drabbles Fanfiction [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Steve Rogers, Gen, Poor Criminal Underworld, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers-centric, Super Human is not superpower in Justice League's mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: Captain America ends up in the DC universe. Poor, poor world. Steve Rogers BAMF. Drabbles(ish).





	1. Techt-Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not as Grimm as it Seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585857) by [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/pseuds/WhisperingDarkness). 



> Each part probably won't be that long, but hoping to update this more often.

The air was different.

Steve thought making his way through the crowds of people in the city. It wasn't New York, or any of the districts Steve knew but beyond that there was nothing familiar about it. But that really didn’t mean much considering how little Steve recognized anything about modern America.

He glanced around, eyeing the sky high buildings and trying to find anything familiar about them. There was some news playing on the TV across the street about other places that Steve had never heard of and although there was a slight mention of New York city there was nothing about the Avengers.

Frowning Steve figured the best place to start would be the nearest library.

(Word Count: 118)


	2. Taighde-Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve is getting worried.

He passed a number of important looking buildings, such as the Daily Planet, or the Bank of Metropolis, but nothing was really stuck out. Thankfully, though the people around him were speaking English, so he didn't have to try and navigate through the city using only his outdated knowledge of 50's Romanian, French, or Japanese (he wasn't even going to think about his small smattering of Irish, the last time he attempted to use it his mother couldn't stop laughing).

After getting some directions from a kind bystander, Steve finally found himself inside the Second Library of Metropolis. Making his way to one of the computers and logging in through guest he started researching.

Even though he didn't have anywhere near the skill of either Tony or Bruce when it came to computers Steve was passable when it came to computers. Though most of that came from reading manuals, and the occasional lesson he was able to get from JARVIS during his down time from mission, he hesitated to say he was good enough for much more then the basics. He was from the forty's not the middle ages (as pretty much everyone seemed to forget), so it just took more effort for him to something.

Still, even with his limited knowledge of computers, Steve was beginning to suspect that something was wrong.

Even though he had used three different search engines, nothing was popping up about Tony Stark, or even Bruce. Something that should have been impossible considering how famous the pair were, even without considering their membership into the Avengers.

Staring at the cursor, Steve typed in two words.

Captain America

He waited while the search engine did its work, and was not surprised with the results.

There were none.

(Word Count: 295)


	3. Ag Ligean: Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve stretches the truth, and feels bad. (May or may not involve using his all-american boy goodness).

Signing, Steve cleared the search engine and decided to take a different approach.

Typing in Amish, Steve nodded as the results came back in the millions, before standing and going to the library help desk. Sitting at the desk scanning some books, was an old woman probably around Steve’s more realistic age.

“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked warmly, quietly.

Steve nodded. “I’m looking for some information…on Amish help.” He said thinking over his words carefully, thinking back to Natasha’s very brief lecture on what do to if he was ever lost and couldn’t get help…and since the Avengers and everyone else was…missing…he fell back on the first thing SHIELD taught him to use.

_"Remember Captain, if all else fails pretend to be a runaway Amish. Someone from SHIELD will find you, eventually, but do not go a police station, or local law enforcement. They might not be on your side."_

“O-of course dear,” The lady said a hint of genuine concern in her eyes. Typing in some information into her computer, she frowned. “I’m not finding anything directly, but there are a couple of City Shelters that might help, and there’s the employment agency down the road that will hire for day jobs…” She said starting to trail off, before frowning and considering him.

“There’s also Gotham City.” She said lips pressed thinly before she rubbed her head going quietly.

“It there something wrong?” Steve asked a little hesitantly when she stopped talking.

She signed heavily, and taking a notepad, she started writing down a number of places before drawing a line and writing one address at the bottom.

“Metropolis doesn’t really have any resources for Amish help beyond what’s available to everyone, so it might be hard to actually get off your feet, but it is safer. But if you think, _really_ think of moving on to better things, Gotham would be your best bet. The address at the bottom is a help center that offers free schooling for anyone needing help, but…” She hesitated. “The city has a reputation for crime. So be careful, if you do decide to go there.”

Steve nodded and taking the paper she offered, smiled warmly.

“Thank you very much, ma'am.”

“Your welcome.”

Word Count: 373

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that most of everything I will be using in the DC Universe will come from multiple sources, such as Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Batman, some comics, and so on, so it may not be perfect. Though for the most part Steve Rogers will follow the movies with hints from his comic books.


End file.
